A Simple Melody
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Bunnymund didn't know Jack could sing. Jack didn't know Bunnymund had heard him sing. Neither knew an accidental chance in passing would lead the two Guardians down a road of Humor, Love, & Hurt. Yaoi. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

**Hello! TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness is temporarily not written stories. She has asked me to take her place till her return. Her eyes have gotten pretty bad and is unable to update/write/create stories. I am VERY sorry if this displeases you, but in her place I, Toothiana: Queen of the tooth fairies (call me Tooth), will be taking her place. I am only write stories of my own creation and with Darkness's permission. I will take request for ONE-SHOTS only. Yaoi is my game. I hope to shock and wow you till my Darkness returns.**

**1.) Mature language & Content. Yaoi!**

**2.) I take ONE-SHOT requests!**

**3.) Message & Review!**

* * *

**A Simple Melody**

Bunnymund had been making his rounds for the day of Easter. He hopped about here and there, leaving eggs with vivid colors of Spring swirled together. Hidden in simply places that the children could find. As he entered Burgrass he bounded to the Bennett's home. The Guardian of Hope had crafted special eggs for Jaime and his little ankle-bitta, Sophie. While making his way through the forest beside 'Jack's lake', Bunnymund froze dead in mid-hop.

_"Won't you play a simple melody..."_

Someone was singing slowly..softly...beautifully. Quietly, Bunny crept through the woods towards the lake. The voice calling him ever closer by playing at his curiosity.

_"Like my mother sang to me.."_

It was a simply song, but held deep emotions. Emotions Bunnymund knew too well. Loneliness. Longing. Forgotten. Love. Family. Happiness. All these emotions swirled about in a soft melody.

_"One with good old fashion harmony.."  
_

To say he was shocked...well that truly was an understatement. Bunnymund stared with eyes WIDE. Before him, just maybe ten feet away, Jack stood with his eyes close. Wind jostling his hair as if were trying to hold me. Singing the song that had just stolen Bunny's attention and time. Which was not something just anyone could do.

_"Play a simple melody."_

At the cue of the songs end, Bunny dashed behind a tree with practiced silence. He watched as Jack's eyes slowly opened. Fluttering as if he had just awoken from a dream. His eyes soon set to a half lidded state. A soft, small, smile played at his lips. After nothing more than a minute had passed, Jack shot to the skies. Bunny slowly crossed through the clearing. His eyes following after the Winter Guardian.

Bunnymund wasn't too sure about what he had just stumbled upon, but he knew one thing for sure. What ever it was that had just transpired between the two Guardians, whether one of them knew it had happened or not, was defiantly far from over.

* * *

**Welcome to the start of an amazing story. A story of Dreams, Wonder, Memories, Hope, & of course Fun. The first chapter is under 500 words because I wish to tease you and draw you in. After this the chapters will be 2,000. This is Yaoi, but not smut. I will not just be focusing on Jack & Bunnymund alone, but the world around them as well. I want to write you something sweet and yummy. Playful and heart-aching. **

**Review, Favorite, & Follow~ **

**Show me you want to see this to the end. **

***BONUS: This is the song that gave me the inspiration for this story. The video is irrelevant to the story. I only used the song. I do not own it, nor do I own the Rise of the Guardians. I only own the OOC-ness and plot. ALSO the link works, but if you don't understand how to use it, sorry.* **

**watch?v=vQZxtRuWGA8**


	2. Chapter 2

**Are You Reading this? Cause Ya Should!  
**

**HEY! Have any of you read "Pitch Black Light - by WasaChii," No? Well...WHY NOT? Hello~ It's JackRabbit with a splash of Pitch! Its got an AMAZING plot and it's well written with great details! Interested? Well read it and comment it! It's set in the real world and Jack's mind! It's sweet, sad, funny, and serious! It's a dish~ And it's Sugar FREE! Give it a read and comment it too! It's a story that has stolen my attention and is totally worth the read...while you're waiting for me to update...HA!  
**

****Side Note** This story will be jumping from First Person P.O.V. to Third Person. Enjoy~**

**1.) Mature language & Content. Yaoi!**

**2.) I take ONE-SHOT requests!**

**3.) Message & Review!**

* * *

**A Simple Melody: Curiosity  
**

It had been a week and a half. Over a week since Easter. Over a week since Bunnymund had been pulled to Jack's lake and heard the youngest singing softly and beautifully. Since that day Bunny had found himself constantly thinking of the Winter spirit and near daily found himself returning to the place he had hidden once before. The Easter Guardian didn't really understand why he wanted to hear the boy sing again, he just knew that he needed to. He stood in the very same place as before. Hidden from anyone's view..waiting...hoping...to catch Jack singing once more.

It was late at night and cold. Bunnymund had grown tired of waiting and was about to make his leave when Jack suddenly landed atop the frozen lake. He looked at the stars that seemed to dance about the moon and smiled softly. He stood there staring up to the moon with wide sad eyes. He seemed to be having a silent conversation with the ever silent Man in the Moon. Suddenly, after what felt like years, Jack closed his eyes and turned his head up to the sky.

_"Some day I want to run away.."_

His voice rang out softly, yet clearly through the air and Bunnymund perked his hears up straight.

_"To the world to midnight.."_

Bunnymund could hear the sadness and pain etched into the words as they flowed effortlessly from the Winter spirit.

_"Where the darkness filled the air.."_

Jack slowly twirled around his lake for a moment as if he were dancing.

_"Where its icy cold.."_

His moments halted and his eyes opened to the moon.

_"Where nobody has a name.."_

Bunnymund could see the hurt in Jack's eyes easily and felt his own heart clench a bit.

_"Where living is not a game.."_

Every sound seemed to slip away and Bunnymund could only hear Jack's soft voice fill his senses.

_"There I'll hide my broken heart..Dying to survive.."_

Each verse only seemed to cause Bunnymund's heart to clench more and his breath caught in his throat.

_"There no one can see me cry...the tears of my lonely soul.."_

Tears were streaming from crystal blue eyes that held a pleading look to the moon.

_"I'll find peace of mind..in the dark and cold world of midnight...midnight...midnight.."_

At some point Jack had floated upward slightly. His left face outstretched toward the moon and hands gripping the front of his tattered blue hoodie, but as he reached the end of his song, Jack slowly drifted back down to his lake. Now on his knees he let his head fall to his hands and shuddered loudly sobs of pure sadness and hurt. Bunnymund took this moment to leave.

* * *

**(Song used For This Chapter) watch?v=RrXeJSTJp8g&list=FL3WkRe9h0epz_54uyp1bjTg**

* * *

**Chapter two! Woo~ next chapter will NOT contain a song and will reveal more of the actually story, also in the next chapter it shall be switching from Jack's P.O.V. to Bunnymund. **

**Review, Follow, & Favorite or just tune in next time for more~**


End file.
